Recently, chances to view websites, moving images, etc., through the Internet inside and outside have been increased due to the spread of the highly-functional mobile terminals called smart phones and tablet terminals.
Moreover, for such highly-functional mobile terminals, the file sizes of some websites, moving images, etc. in recent years have been increased, and wireless LAN communication enabled by Wi-Fi® connection is used.
Such a highly-functional mobile terminal is disclosed to have a configuration to acquire its location information by using a GPS system, predict the route from the present location, and switch the connection to a wireless LAN before entering a wireless LAN spot existing on the predicted route (see Patent Document 1).